Seddie Friendship
The Seddie Friendship is the pairing of Sam and Freddie, but only as friends. Sam and Freddie have likely known each other since the sixth grade or elementary school, after Sam met Carly. Many people think Sam and Freddie like each other romantically (Seddie). Throughout the series, Sam and Freddie's relationship has grown from pretending to be enemies (as a type of game played, as Dan has tweeted) to friends. People also think that Sam and Freddie hate each other but deep down the two know they really care about each other. This has been shown numerous times when it is really important for someone to receive help from the other. Remember people, this is strictly friendship. ' Seddie friendship moments 'Season 1 iPilot *Sam makes fun of Freddie using "techie" terms, insults that only he would understand. *Freddie takes a piece of the ham Sam is cutting up, and she doesn't react to this. *Sam likes Freddie's idea of calling the webshow "iCarly." iLike Jake *When agreeing that Jake sings terribly, Sam and Freddie turn to each other, give each other the thumbs up sign, and say "Check!" *Neither Sam nor Freddie wants Jake on the show because they figure he'll ruin the show. *Sam plays mediator when Freddie and Carly fight. iNevel *Freddie lets Sam push him around in the shopping cart, even though he knows she might do something to him. *Freddie seems eager to help Sam "do bad things to that chick" (Tasha) iScream on Halloween *Sam doesn't insult Freddie when she sees him in his witch costume. iSpy a Mean Teacher *Sam and Freddie give each other a fist bump, twice. iWill Date Freddie *Freddie wants Sam to appreciate the work he does for iCarly. [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IRue_the_Day iRue the Day] After Freddie tells Sam and Carly he has bad news, Sam jokingly says "The doctors can't fix your face?" [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IPromise_Not_to_Tell i'Promise Not to Tell] *Sam improves one of Freddie's grades as well as Carly's as payment for money she owes him. *Freddie turns himself in so Sam wouldn't get in trouble for fixing their grades iAm Your Biggest Fan *When the chair lights on fire Sam runs behind Freddie, almost as if for protection. iHatch Chicks *Sam pulls Duke off Freddie. 'iPromote Techfoots *Freddie, along with Carly, helps Sam when she is choking on the sandwich. [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IGot_Detention i'Got Detention'] *Sam is impressed when Freddie spray paints the window in the Principal's office. *Freddie only brought Sam to the principal's office to show her his "Principal Franklin sucks eggs" message. *Freddie compliments Sam on how she makes getting detention look easy. iStakeout *Sam seems concerned when Freddie is getting late for iCarly. *When Freddie explains all his spy gear to Carly and Sam, Sam does't make fun of him for it, and even seems impressed. iMight Switch Schools *Sam and Freddie work together to make sure Carly does not move. *Sam and Freddie get along in this episode. iFence *When betting, both Sam and Freddie go off in their little world, completely ignoring Carly. iCarly Saves TV *Freddie is upset when the producer fires Sam. *Sam looks worried when Freddie is rubbing ice on the sweaty guy. iWin a Date *Sam is polite to Freddie while he hosts the game show. iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Sam takes Freddie's history book to take notes from. Season 2 'iSaw Him First': *Sam lets Freddie have one of her cookies. *Freddie and Sam make a plan for her to win the bet. iStage an Intervention *After the show ends, Freddie compliments both Carly and Sam. *Freddie deletes a chain e-mail from Gibby and is tricked by Sam to believe that he has had bad luck because of it, until he sees her manipulating his bike. He pretends he didn't and gets back at her. iOwe You *Freddie warns Sam that Principal Franklin is looking for her. iHurt Lewbert *Sam helps Freddie install Lewbert's fan. *Sam defends Freddie against Lewbert. iGo to Japan *Sam and Freddie high-five when iCarly is nominated for the annual iWeb Awards. *Sam uses Freddie's camcorder and doesn't break it. *Sam dosen't hurt or resist Freddie when he hugs her. This shows that they are getting along better. iPie *Sam touches Freddie's hair twice without causing him any pain. *Freddie touches Sam's hair and fights back against her. *Sam seems to feel sorry for Freddie when he can't make baby Stephanie laugh. *Sam cheers for Freddie when he makes Stephanie laugh. iKiss *Sam chases Freddie and pins him down. *Freddie doesn't seem too offended when Sam refers to him as a 'co-worker'. *Carly makes Sam feel guilty about what she did, which is a first for Sam to ever feel guilty about doing anything to Freddie. This shows that the two are progressing from full-blown enemies to more of a friendship. *Sam admitts that she never kissed anyone in the webshow to save Freddie from embarrassment. *She also threatens the audience if they tease Freddie again, and are considering teasing her. *Freddie lets Sam out to the balcony and talks to her, which Carly told Sam that he hasn't allowed anyone else to, not even his mom. *Freddie says what Sam did was brave. *Sam apologizes to Freddie for everything. *She says that she'll apologize every few years. This implies that she hopes that she'll know Freddie for years. iGive Away a Car *Sam and Freddie are playing Cupcake Slam before Carly turns up. *While playing Cupcake Slam, they seemed to be getting along without Carly there. *When Sam loses Cupcake Slam, while Freddie is cheering that she lost, Sam looks slightly hurt/upset. *When Carly tells Freddie to put the envelope in his jewelry box he looks right at Sam who looks very amused but doesn't say anything. iRocked the Vote *Freddie turns to Sam to show her his new app he downloaded onto his Pearphone, but not to Carly. *Sam compliments Freddie on his music video for Wade. iMeet Fred *When debating on watching another Fred video Sam asks for Freddie's opinion. *Sam knows that Freddie wears anti-bacterial underpants. iLook Alike *Freddie helps Sam get up when she is stuck between Spencer's feet. iWant My Website Back *In this episode, they don't argue and manage to get along. iMake Sam Girlier *Freddie helps plan Sam's party. *Freddie went to Sam's party last year. *Freddie says "Sam, even though you cause me physical and emotional pain -not joking-, I think of you and me as really close friends." This means despite Freddie and Sam's bickering, they're still really close and good friends and obviously care about each other. *Sam smiles after Freddie´s speech. iGo Nuclear *Freddie insists that Sam should present her project (that he knows she didn't do) after she laughs at him for getting a bad grade on his project. *Sam looks disappointed when Freddie yells "NO!" *Freddie is jealous when Sam gets an 'A' on the project, and Sam seems satisfied about this. iDate a Bad Boy *Freddie and Sam are at the Groovy Smoothie together and not fighting. iReunite With Missy *Sam holds Freddie's backpack when he goes to "penetrate" the mob of kids. *Freddie looks concerned about Sam when she gets sick from eating the expired chocolates that were given to her by Missy. *Freddie helps Sam up when she is on the ground, looking very concerned. *As Sam leaves the studio coughing, Freddie watches her leave with a sad and concerned expression. *Sam goes to Freddie for help, because no one else would believe her about Missy. *Freddie gives up a cruise that he really wants to go on just to help Sam, which he never would've done in the past. *In the end, when Carly is saying how he cares about Sam, which he denied in the beginning of the episode, he just says "Well, she was really upset." Avoiding the subject and basically saying that he does. iTake on Dingo *Sam chases Freddie in school, and grabs his hand, choosing to tell him first, instead of Carly, about the Bikini Dog Food Fight idea. *Freddie knows Sam well enough to know what she was thinking when she gives him a devilish grin, and pulls out the bikini. Even though he tries to run at first, he then starts to fight back and grabs the bikini from her, showing how he has grown over the show. In the beginning, he would just scream and try to run, but now he's grown used to her ways, and knows how to fight back. *Sam compliments Freddie's work on the ID badges. iMust Have Locker 239 *When they are explaining why locker 239 is so amazing, Freddie brings up the cheerleaders to Gibby with a smirk, flirty look. It is the same look he often gives Sam, such as when he volunteers Sam in IGo Nuclear. *Sam offers Freddie some salami. This is notable because it means Sam wouldn't mind eating food that Freddie's bitten into. Also, Sam rarely shares food with other people. *When Freddie thinks he is the only one who won the locker, he is cheering and Sam looks upset/hurt. *When Freddie says "In your face you blonde headed demon!", Sam stands there with a disappointed look. However, she looks more disappointed with not winning the locker than being called names by Freddie. This could be an indication that Sam isn't annoyed as much as before and that she takes the insults as part of their growing friendship. *Sam says she would have given Freddie the locker for free. iTwins *In a conversation with Sam and Freddie he mentions he's been to her house before yet never seen photos of Melanie. *After Freddie gets his scissors and makes his way back home, Sam comes into the scene, and though she calls him "dishrag", she says it in a some-what nicer tone than usual. *Freddie says "I thought you had detention today,", meaning he knows a lot about Sam's life, and is worried about her getting in trouble for ditching. iFight Shelby Marx *During the spat at the press conference, Freddie protects Sam from Shelby and Shelby's manager. *In a second shot of the spat a the press conference, Shelby's manager pushes Sam and Shelby aside trying to break up their fight, and Freddie is trying to pull the manager off Sam. *Freddie then says to Carly, "What's wrong with her?" meaning Sam, and that shows he cares for her. *Freddie and Sam both know about Shelby while Carly doesn't. *Sam and Freddie help each other to put up posters for Shelby and Carly's fight. Season 3 iThink They Kissed *Sam does a sketch that was Freddie's suggestion in season one. *When she teases him, he doesn't seem that bothered by it anymore, like he was used to it. *Freddie is visibly upset when Sam's tooth falls out. He looks concerned, and wants her to feel better, persuading her to go to the dentist. *Sam and Freddie promise that from then on, they would all tell each other everything. That means that Sam and Freddie are close enough friends that even the two of them would tell each other everything. *Freddie asks Carly how Sam did at the dentist, which shows that he cares about Sam. *When Carly tells Freddie that Sam thought her thumb was missing, Freddie looks concerned when asking "Was it?" *When the prisoners escape, Freddie looks at Sam multiple amount of times like he is expecting her to beat them up for him. *When Carly says it's his fault, and proceeds to mock him: "You do realize we have to call the police", Sam does not make fun of Freddie. iCook *Sam licks her finger and sticks it in Freddie's ear. *While the judges are eating, Sam and Freddie appear to be whispering amongst themselves, pointing at the judges. *Carly, Sam, and Freddie all group hug after they found out they won. *Sam doesn't retaliate when Freddie slaps her. *Freddie pulls Sam away from her locker when he believes that it is on fire, as if he doesn't want her to get hurt. iSpeed Date *Sam shows concern for Freddie when he seems down, noting his expression when she pushes his face. *When Freddie snaps, "I'm not in the mood, Puckett!", Sam seems to have a slightly hurt/concerned expression on her face. *After Sam gets rejected by Gibby, Freddie is genuinely concerned about why she was upset. *Usually, Sam would've said something like, "None of your business!" But she tells him this time that Gibby said no to her. iCarly Awards *Sam not only allows Freddie to go on-screen, she invites him. She clicks the applause button on her remote instead of the "boo" button when Freddie comes on. iHave My Principals *Freddie tells Sam before anyone else about the new iCarly record. It does not show him informing Carly. They also knuckle-touch when he tells her. *Sam says "I feel like a nub." and immediately apologizes to Freddie.Usually, Sam would not have apologized for calling Freddie a nub. *Freddie and Sam do the "What?!-Why!!" routine again like they did in iCook and Sam tells Freddie, "Dude, we have got to stop doing that!" *Freddie holds Sam back when she's talking with the principals, and pulls her back by her shoulder. *Freddie allows Sam to punch his backpack to get her anger out, rather than her usual method of punching Freddie. *Right before the punch, Sam asks Freddie "You sure?", giving him an offer to back out, showing she doesn't want to hurt him. *Sam punches Freddie's backpack, not Freddie. Usually she would take up any opportunity to hit Freddie, showing they've gotten closer. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *Carly seems to not believe that Sam would suck the filling out of the cupcakes. Freddie asks, "Are you surprised?" He seems to know her better than Carly. *When Freddie jumps on to the beanbag and bumps Sam accidently, she doesn't seem to mind. *They are shown getting along and having a good time on beanbags without Carly. *They seem to enjoy looking through Lewbert's stuff together. iMove Out *Freddie times the 17 seconds it took Sam to pick the lock on the Petographers studio door. *When he says, "17 seconds," he seems impressed. *Freddie isn't bothered by Sam slapping him with the money. In fact, he smiles, like he enjoys it. *Sam looks impressed that Freddie's guess was so close to being correct. *Freddie is concerned when Sam is late getting back from the Petographers. iSaved Your Life *Sam is the first one to inform Spencer that Freddie is hurt, not Carly. *Sam is visibly upset when she was telling Spencer that Freddie got hit by the taco truck. *She throws Spencer's pizza on the floor, showing that she cares about Freddie enough to waste food, which she loves. *When Freddie is hurt both Carly and Sam call 911. *Sam visits Freddie when he is in his room with Carly and Spencer. *When Carly comes out of the apartment, Sam asks if Freddie is okay. *Freddie listens to Sam about his and Carly's relationship, which shows that Sam and Freddie have grown closer. iWas a Pageant Girl *When Sam tells him to bring her soup to her, instead of being annoyed, Freddie smiles and chuckles and gives her the soup. iEnrage Gibby *When Carly says "awesome technical producer", Sam says "Fredalupe" and dances, agreeing that Freddie is "awesome". *Sam says that Carly made her go to Gibby's to convince him not to fight Freddie and she actually goes but Gibby says, "To no avail", meaning she actually tried. iSpace Out *Freddie seems jealous when both Sam and Carly say Cameron was hot. *Freddie bursts in to the Shay residence asking Carly if she heard that the billionaire picked up Sam in a helicopter. This implies that Freddie was the first one Sam called to inform on what was happening. *When Sam and Freddie are having Space Madness, Freddie yells "Give me some of that meat!", which probably means that Freddie wouldn't mind sharing food with Sam. iFix a Pop Star *Sam does not harass Freddie when he puts the camera on himself. In fact, they both smile together. *Sam compliments Freddie on the video for Wade Collins which he said Carly and Sam ''helped a lot, though Sam didn't seem to help him at all. *When Carly is saying that they were very proud of Freddie for directing the video, you could see Sam standing next to her smiling and nodding. *Sam and Freddie are sitting down together watching the #1 most popular music video. *Sam and Freddie look at each other and smile, showing they are having a good time together without Carly. *When waiting for Ginger Fox, Freddie says "I'll shut up." and stops talking when Sam says, "Dude!". Usually they would fight, like in past episodes. *Sam helps take the fork out of Freddie's shoulder. *They do not fight at all in this episode, which is very rare. This might mean that they are getting along better. iWon't Cancel The Show *Freddie is the first one to know that Sam is in jail. This means that she first texted Freddie, not Carly. iBelieve In Bigfoot *Freddie smiles at Sam when she says "...and went wee-oo-wee-oo-wee-oo!" *Sam and Freddie actually start a normal conversation without killing each other. *Some people say that Freddie and Sam are really starting to get along better now, for Freddie didn't seem the slightest bit amused by Sam eating from the crockpot. *Freddie tells Sam to be careful when she's approaching 'Bigfoot' iPsycho *Instead of getting angry about Sam teasing him like he would have in season 1, Freddie only says "All right, enough." and Sam actually stops. *Sam seems very amused by Freddie´s impression of a giant. iBeat the Heat *Freddie knows Sam well enough to be able to guess exactly what she was doing in the freezer, while Carly did not know. Season 4 'iGot A Hot Room *Sam playfully pinches Freddie in the stomach. *Freddie wears a 'liquid chicken' Penny T . Sam loves fried chicken, and fans assume it also could be a code for Freddie. *Sam and Freddie along with T-Bo and Gibby help set for Carly's birthday breakfast that Spencer planned. *When walking into Carly's apartment, Sam and Freddie seem to be enjoying the conversation they were having. *Sam and Freddie do not fight at all in this episode. iSam's Mom''' *Before the webshow starts Freddie says, "And look who's late again" to Sam. Sam replies, "Don't start with me" to Freddie and he listens to her, showing that their friendship has become stronger. Category:Relationship Moments Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Pairings Category:Friendships